Luna Babysits
by aemroxs
Summary: Luna is in town and is asked to baby sit the Potter children and gets a surprise. Post DH.


Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does and she is amazing, I'm not.**

_**A/N: JK said in an interview that Luna had kids after the rest of the group, so in this story she does not. Enjoy.**_

_**Update:**__ I edited some stuff and added a little bit. : )_

………………………………_.........................................................................................._

**Luna Baby-sits**

Luna Lovegood-Scamander was in town from one her many adventures, she was staying at her dads place since she traveled to much to have a place. She was heading over to her good friends, the Potters by apparition. They only lived on the other side of the village where her father lived, Ottery St. Catchpole. The Potters lived not to far from the Burrow, where the Weasely's lived.

They had a cute little cottage and it was very homey, it had some of the aspects of the Burrow, but it was different which made it even better. It was surrounded by trees which was good for flying around.

When she arrived Ginny answered.

"Oh Luna thank you for coming. I know you wanted to hang with us but Harry and I have been needing some time off and everyone else is too busy with their children and I always seem to be asking my mum, and I know she would do it but I feel like I'm giving her a hard time. I swear my boys especially James is trying to be like my brothers, but Harry swears it comes from his dad. I'm saying to much just come on in and I'll introduce you to them, even though I know you've met James before."

Luna was smiling dreamily as always. She was so happy to be helping her friend and it would be great to spend some time with some children since her and her husband Rolf wanted to have some someday.

Ginny yelled to her house "Harry, bring the kids down Luna's here and we need to get going also."

At that there was a lot of noise coming from upstairs and Harry brought down three crazy kids. The little girl was crying and the two boys were arguing.

"Hi Luna, Its good to see you, have you had any luck finding the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack?"

"No, luck Harry. I might have to admit that they don't exist, but at least I did find a lot of other new creatures. So do you want to introduce me to the kids?"

"Right, ok you three this is your aunt Luna. You don't really know her well since she is an explorer who discovers magical creatures. And this is James Sirius who is 6, Albus Severus who is 4, and of course Lily Luna who's 2."

Luna smiled proudly when she herd the little girls name, of course she knew she had been named this girls godmother she had yet to meet her so it was really nice.

"Hi you three I'm going to be your babysitter today and this will be my first time. So Harry, Ginny are you to off?"

"Yes Luna and will you please make sure they don't get into any trouble. I usually have my brother and Hermione baby-sit and Ron lets them be horrible. Alright kids come give Mum a hug."

The kids said their good bys and Ginny and Harry parted. Once out the door James ran up to Luna and started to drag her upstairs. It wasn't often that the six year old met someone new who hadn't seen his stuff.

"Aunt Luna you have to come and see my broom. It is so cool its only a kid one but according to the guy at quality quidditch supplies its the best for kids ages 5-8 because it goes about 80 miles/hour that better than some of those old adult brooms, and it works almost like the Firebolt 5."

Luna followed but before hand she picked up little Lily, she was an adorable little girl. Luna had a feeling she was going to be just like her mother. Luna also made sure that Al was following, from Luna's observations he was more like his dad (and looked just like him just as Lily looked like her mom, only her hair was not as red).

Luna listened to James go on and on about his stuff. He was a happy child but Luna thought he wasn't really like his parents, he was more like his uncles and from what she had heard his namesakes. Finally James stopped talking and Lily asked a question.

"Will you tell us stowies on de anemals you seen auntie Luna?"

Luna started to tell them about her adventures and they were a very good audience, that is until Luna started to fell sick to her stomach.

"Ah kids can you hang on a sec, I need to use your lou where is it?"

They helped her find it and once Luna reached the toilet she was very sick. She was worried she was hardly ever sick, and she didn't want to pass it on to the kids. She knew she was going to have to contact Ginny and Harry, so she pulled out her wand thought her message and saw the hare erupt from it and speed off.

Luna stayed by the toilet and the kids were watching her while behaving well. They were concerned about their new aunt who they had only just met.

Ginny and Harry arrived only a few seconds later and Harry collected the kids who came surprisingly well and took them upstairs.

Ginny had a smile on her face.

"Luna you don't get sick very often do you?"

"No I don't and I haven't been around anyone that I remember that was sick."

"Oh Luna I hope you had a good experience babysitting because your going to need it."

"WHAT?!?"

"Yep your pregnant, I can tell after all I'm a Weasley women. We know everything about that, and I've had three myself. Here I'll show you how to check for sure."

Ginny showed Luna some spells to help her and they all confirmed it. Luna was pregnant.

"Oh Ginny this is so unexpected I planned on having kids but not yet. Well I guess better now than never. Wait till I tell Rolf, oh but now we can't go traveling for a while till the baby is older. Dad'll be happy though that I'll be around. Well I guess I better go spread the news."

And at that Luna headed to her dad's home to go tell her husband and father the good news, she was going to have a baby. Little did she know that she was going to have 2 little boys who were going to be like mini Fred and George's.

………………………………**...........................................................................................**

_I hope you liked it. I thought it was funny. And it was to canon too. I was going to make the kids be worse but I thought that maybe they would be worried with the 'aunt' being sick. So let me know what you think. Thanks!_

_**Update:**__ I had some comments on the fact that I should include where the Potter's live and that I should put some more info on the broom so I did. _


End file.
